


过于迫切的渴望

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: 假孕





	过于迫切的渴望

这多少有些叫人难为情——克里斯蒂安的胸口又湿了。

不是什么跳舞冒了太多汗，而是，克里斯不好意思讲出来，他在分泌乳汁。

这大概出现在一周前，那天晚上下班回家，胸部胀痛，他当时以为是扭伤了哪里，还和安德烈耍赖，要求自己的爱人揉一揉，现在他只能庆幸安德烈没由着他胡闹，只是给了他一个亲吻并且推进了浴室，安慰他说出来再给他做冰敷。

克里斯站在花洒下面，温热的水流淌过硬邦邦的胸部，也不知道是哪个动作扯到了胸口的肌肉，现在它已经完全肿起来了，痛得要命，水打在上面都难以忍受。克里斯发誓，他真的只是轻轻碰了一下，就一下，肿起来的部分才凹下去一点点，黄白色的乳汁就流了出来。

白色液体随着水流打着旋消失在地漏，克里斯看看自己的手指，再看看自己的胸，咽了一下口水。他怀孕了，不，这没在开玩笑，也不是什么床上的下流话，他真的怀孕了。克里斯盯着小腹上白色的痕迹出神，脑子里从不久前那个湿漉漉的性爱跳到安德烈贴着他耳朵的一句“给我生个孩子吧”再跳到溢出的乳汁，他真的怀孕了，这不是什么玩笑！

胸口一瞬间被塞进太多，惊喜和恐惧让他不知道该怎么办。手指顺着那条乳汁的痕迹往下，白色渐渐化在水里，喜悦几乎要跳出胸膛。安德烈喜欢孩子，他那么想要一个，克里斯头昏脑涨地想，我能生一个给他，我爱他。

恶心逆着喉咙往上爬，克里斯拉开玻璃门跪在马桶旁边吐了个死去活来。安德烈冲进浴室，紧张地抓着他的肩膀问他怎么样。克里斯抬头看那双棕色的眼睛，下意识回答：“我没事。”

克里斯不知道为什么自己想瞒着安德烈，是的他知道男人怀孕很诡异也很搞笑，但是她就是怀孕了，他不想安德烈只是笑笑然后安慰他，说他们可以去领养一个。于是克里斯什么都没和安德烈讲，他对自己的食欲和时不时的恶心感只说是工作太累了，他每天早上一个人去浴室挤掉那些让他胀痛的奶水，工作的时候更加关注肚子。

但是今天，今天也不知道怎么回事，明明克里斯早上已经挤掉了那些多余的奶水，现在跳舞的时候，它们又溢出来，打湿了他白色的短袖，并且他现在胸痛得要命，碰一下都不行。

一整个后半段，克里斯都难以忍受，被浸湿的面积越来越大，黏糊糊粘在身上，能过完成制定的动作已经算是不容易，更不要提注意安德烈看他的眼神了。一到休息时间他就跑去了厕所，太疼了，他没顾得上和安德烈说一声，自然也没看到安德烈跟上了他。

克里斯靠在门上喘气，他把湿透的衣服卷到胸口，手掌却不小心挨到了乳头，一声呜咽就这样跑出来。他尝试着按了按胸口，酸痛一下子泛开来，粉红色的乳头变得通红，胀大着，颤抖着吐出些乳汁。

糟透了，克里斯苦着脸喘气，他必须得处理这些，他不能就放着不管，他还有整整一个下半场要排练。克里斯沮丧地走向洗手台，一个人面对这些让他心情糟糕，他想和安德烈说说，安德烈总会抱着他听完那些杂七杂八的事，但是就这件事，克里斯不知道该怎么办，他不想被安德烈嘲笑，他是男人，但是他就是怀孕了。

让人手忙脚乱的怀孕和疯狂想要安慰的念头叫克里斯心情低落。他一边做鬼脸一边试图把身上的奶渍擦干净，过于低落的心情导致他完全忘了一件事——门，所以他当然也没想到安德烈会直接冲进来。

安德烈看着愣住的克里斯，湿哒哒的衣服堆到胸口，赤裸的上身一团糟。他最近性情反常的小狗皱着一张脸，委屈得像是要哭出来。

“克里斯？你……”

克里斯捂住脸，发出丧气的呜呜。

于是十分钟后，克里斯垂着头坐在马桶上，说真的，对自己的爱人说出这些纠结的、愚蠢的念头真的太羞耻。安德烈抱着手臂靠在隔间的门板上，看着前面耳朵都耷拉下来的狗狗心里几乎化成了一片。太可爱了，小孩居然真的想要给他生一个孩子，还搞得自己出现了怀孕的症状。

就像是羽毛轻轻落在心里最柔软的地方，安德烈还是没忍住蹲下来亲亲克里斯的脑门。他安抚地揉了揉小狗柔软的卷发：“为什么不和我讲呢，你知道我会帮你的。”

“我只是……”克里斯鼓起嘴又“呼”地一下泄气，他在安德烈的手掌里晃晃脑袋“我只是怕你笑我，我不想很幼稚。”

安德烈忍着笑意吻了吻小孩的嘴唇，现在的克里斯就像只难过的大型犬，沮丧的扫着尾巴，身上还乱七八糟的。

“我先帮你处理这些好吗？”

安德烈试探地抓住克里斯T恤的下摆，男孩一声不吭地点点头，主动地挺起胸让安德烈把湿透的衣服脱下来。湿漉漉的绯红乳尖离安德烈的鼻子只有几英寸，克里斯不久之前因为排练剃掉了所有的胸毛，现在那片光滑的皮肤上有一层水光，因为奶水高高隆起，腹部还残存些奶渍。

“已经准备好去当一个母亲了？”

安德烈的调笑成功让小狗红了脸，他扑上来捂住安德烈的嘴。安德烈笑着拉开他的手，温柔地在手心落下一个吻。他把克里斯的手放上自己的肩膀，手指停在小狗胸部上方，没有碰到他，却又让克里斯清晰地感受到那双手的热度。

“那我开始了？”

克里斯胡乱点点头，隔着空气传来的热量，来自安德烈的温度几乎把他脑子搅成一堆浆糊。他几乎是迫不及待地挺胸往安德烈的手上靠，安德烈从喉咙里发出的低低的笑声让他懊恼地夹紧膝盖，但是现在他的双腿之间有一个安德烈，他的动作反而像是催促。

安德烈尽量轻柔地揉捏克里斯的双乳，乳汁断断续续流出来，蹭得他满手都是，由于涨奶而硬邦邦的胸部不能全如他意，奶水被艰难挤出，却让他的小狗疼得倒抽气，绿色的眼里含着水，扣在肩膀上的手提醒了安德烈他的小男友现在有多难受。安德烈决定换一种方式，他含住通红的乳头，舌头蹭过顶端。

这奏效了，带着腥味的液体流进安德烈嘴里，克里斯的手也放松，倒是随着他的吮吸，扭动着把另外一边送进他的手里。安德烈拿手指搓揉乳头，隔着柔软的脂肪，他摸见一个硬块。

安德烈估摸着差不多，松开了嘴里的乳头。唾液混着乳汁，挂在比平时几乎打了一圈的乳头上，显现出更加诱人的颜色。他真的很难忽视克里斯撑起的裤子。他抬头看克里斯，克里斯眼里含着水看他。

“你全都……”

小孩的声音渐渐笑下去，最终那些话还是在唇间消失，安德烈歪着头问他是不是不甜，克里斯摇摇头：“你甜。”

安德烈一下子笑出了声，他拿手指按了按克里斯丁嘴唇，克里斯下意识去舔他。

“嘿，别把你以前对付小姑娘的一套用在我身上，”安德烈对着克里斯摇头，眼睛里跳跃的笑却藏不住。

“你知道我可以帮你解决一下小麻烦，”安德烈朝着克里斯鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆比划，“但是我们晚上真的需要好好谈一下孩子的事。”

“别把我推开，也不要害怕好吗，你知道我永远都在的。”

克里斯没让他继续往下讲。


End file.
